Framed Destiny (Book One Of The Elsie Project)
by LorkiLaufeyson
Summary: -In the beginning, it was her job to protect him, and in the end, it will be her job to save him.- Elsie McDawn moved to Tomahawk Bay Texas as a way to start over, to get away from the bad memories of a past that has scarred her for life. It is then that she meets someone that seems to be out of this world, someone who even though he is a bit on the bizarre side. Loki Laufeyson.


AN: Hello everyone, Lauren here! :) This is my first time posting this story here. Others have fallen in love with the book on other sites, so I thought I'd give it a shot here.:) Elsie McDawn(Young) is played by Demi Lovato, and Elsie McDawn(Adult) is played by the lovely Rachel Hendrix. Just to give you an idea of what she looks like.;). Please view the trailer on youtube, along with the series music videos. watch?v=2w_vvc6iS-c. ~Lorki

"_I cracked my street  
I burned down my home  
I was never discreet  
And always alone."_

_-PleasantMelancholy, "Misunderstood Villain"_

_**-Loki-**_

Every man, every being and every monster has their own story set in the course of history, and whether it is good or bad, your story effects the way the whole universe runs.

There are heroes, the men and women in shining armor, warriors who pretty much shape the way the universe is meant to be.

They are given all the rights of freedom, the weapons to make new, and the lives that most dream of having.

Underneath all of the heroes, lie the mistreated, abused, slightly over looked beings that deserved an equal right as all of the greater beings out there.

Here, are what we call the villains.

Masters of darkness, magic, purpose of making a new world, and death.

Our only purpose was to give the beloved hero a small challenge to over come.

Never did the villain win or succeed in anything, never did they find the taste of freedom of belonging or recognition that they needed.

Most were shut away, locked into a pit of eternal darkness and never heard from again.

I, was the one villain that almost succeeded in over throwing the entire universe.

Since the unfortunate day that I was born, I have always been looked down upon.

Like a child who was meant for no more but trouble, my tricks and mischief were slowly becoming a burden to everyone in the kingdom of Asgard.

My father, the high and mighty All-Father known as Odin, was the one growing most weary, of my pathetic ways.

Odin had fathered two sons, I, being the youngest, had no right to the throne, but was born to be a noble king.

My brother, the mighty and witless oaf known as Thor, was destined to rule the throne with absolutely no hesitation.

He was arrogant, foolish, and a disgrace to the entire kingdom.

He arose a different kind of trouble, one that was far more dangerous than anything I have ever dealt with.

War to my brother was a dangerous lust that kept growing until he could satisfy it.

One day, he final did.

He awoke Jotunnheim, a world that was once at peace, and now was being brought into war.

Monsters that were more frightening than anything in our childish nightmares were rising, and they were planning their attack on our peaceful realm.

I meant no harm, I never did.

My tricks were mostly childish, full of childlike mischief and wonder.

It was until that day, that I had managed to keep hold of a childlike manner.

The moment I stepped foot on Jotunnheim was the moment I had found out who I really was, and it was more frightening than the situation at hand.

Their kind, a _monster, _ made contact with my skin and the truth was revealed to me then.

I almost wished that it was pain that I had felt, instead it was fear as I had realized that it was one of them that I was turning into.

Thor was quickly banished for his crimes, and I was left with the possible thought that I, was going to be banished next.

Had my mother been unfaithful to my father?

That hardly seemed like the case, as it was more fitting that I was never their child to begin with.

Approaching the All-Father was my worse decision yet, and I had found that it was only the beginning of a string of decisions that I was going to regret.

A part of me wanted to never speak to my "father" again, the beloved king of Asgard, for we had gotten into a bit of an argument that caused him to fall into the Odinsleep.

At first I was enraged with what I had done, it took me a moment to realize that this was the opening of a door, one that led to new possibilities.

It was then that I knew what must be done to help me be more acceptable as king of this barren land.

I needed to erase my past, to get rid of what was once considered my life, and accept who I am meant to be.

This called for anything, even if that anything had meant destroying an entire realm.

I needed to prove to my obviously blind father that I was the rightful heir to the throne of Asgard, the rightful soul to be king.

Even more so, I needed to make everything that my foolish brother had ruined, right.

I sent the Destroyer to distract him, hopefully end him, but none of it had worked.

When he returned, my brother had realized his true fate, and he was angry.

It was I, who was wrong for the throne, and it was him who had come home to take it back.

My father awoke from his rest just as Thor was more than ready to end the fight between the both of us, a fight that nearly took both of our lives.

As I hung onto Gungnir above the now destroyed and disappearing Bifrost, it was then that I realized that none of these people, not Odin, Thor or even Frigga, had ever cared for me.

I, like most, was just another pawn to bring two broken kingdoms together, to bring peace upon our both of our lands.

That was when I knew I had to let go, of them, of my past, of everything I had ever thought I cared for.

It was where I had let go of Odin's spear and fall into cosmos, accepting the death that I rightfully deserved.

The day that my entire adoptive family had come to realize that I wasn't theirs and that I never would be.

I was no one's.

Everyone thought I was dead, and gone forever.

Shortly after my fall I awoke in a strange and unknown environment, a place masked in darkness and in secrecy.

I was rescued from my death by a powerful being that knew my name before I had so much as spoken it, and I was rescued for one soul purpose specifically.

To be his puppet, I was beat into submission and tortured for what I was, and it felt like I was dying all over again.

Death would have been greater than what I was going through, but I managed to make it through and I was molded into a new being.

Gone was the lesser, weaker version of myself that failed so many times.

Gone was the frightened child that I should have so dearly held onto.

It was after my remolding that I had met and began working for him, the one known as the "Other", for he promised me anything I wanted, and what I wanted was an army.

If I could not destroy Jotunheim, if I could not erase my past, I was going to destroy the one thing that mattered to my father and his repulsive son.

That thing happened to be earth, and I wanted to ruin everything on there, including my brother's precious Jane.

My plan was almost in motion when Thanos had offered me an even greater plan, one that would mold the path for taking the entire universe, and making it new.

It involved the finding of a mortal who was powerful enough to carry and unleash the powers of a key, one that could wipe out an entire universe with the blood of the being who defends it.

Everything was going to great, as I entered in through a powerful source known as the Tesseract, made use of some the pathetic mortals there, and was on my way to bringing my army in, but that was all put to a halt when a group of super monsters known as the Avengers stopped me in my tracks.

This was when the heroes always barged in, when a being like I had these pathetic mortals bending at their will, and those creatures intention was to ruin everything.

I had to begin working on my next plan of attack, or else Thanos and the Other would have pulled their plug on me.

I came up with the thought that if I could tear these people apart, like a storm ripped apart the foundation of a house, then perhaps I could continue on with my original plan, a plan with no interruptions.

That's when, _of course,_ my repulsive brother had found me, yanked me angrily out of the seat on their flying carriage and flew out of the carriage without muttering a single "hello".

He was unhappy to see me like this, to see me hurting these people, people that he loved so dearly.

Tired of my evil ways and tiring ways, he had begged me to return home.

Home?

I could never go home, I could never face Odin, Frigga, Asgardian justice.

_NO, _I would never go back.

It was far too risky for my health.

Opening my mouth to respond was a mistake, telling him I knew not where the Tesseract was, was all a big mistake.

He raised his hammer, ready for a battle but I had interrupted, the look on his face calmed down a bit as he pointed his hammer towards me.

"You listen well brother-"

That's when that infernal man in the iron suit tackled my brother, before getting into a fight that basically caused a nuclear explosion.

This was probably the most fun I've had since I destroyed Jotunnheim.

When that was over with, I was brought to the mortals home, something that looked much like a floating fortress and I was trapped in a dome that could hold not only I, but a monster.

I knew who was here and I knew what this cage was truly meant for.

Which also meant I had an idea on how to weaken them all.

So many have tried to talk to me, including the red head that had feelings for a member of S.H.I.E.L.D that I have enslaved, and it was only a matter of time before I unleashed the monster, killed a important member of the S.H.I.E.L.D team, leaving a mere girl to mourn over the dream she lost, the place a mess, and the Avengers initiative, _scattered_.

This, this was what victory had officially tasted like.

The sweet and tangy taste was like a glass of wine, lulling me in with it's lies and making my decisions similar to a drunk mans, poor and worthless.

So why, did it taste so _bitter?_

I thought for once I was going to get away with something, but that was when I had felt it, that unnatural and unbearable pain.

_She was here._

For months, there was someone that the "Other" and I were desperately trying to find, a mere mortal so powerful that if I had killed her, I would gain that power.

She was the one he had pulled me aside to tell me of before this mess all began, and now she was here.

When I stepped onto one of the mortals carriages, I could sense her, her power was so over whelming that I could have been knocked down.

I expected someone strong, someone who looked brave, maybe even frightening.

I was surprised to see a young girl, small and pale, bruised and broken, sitting in the corner, frightened.

This was not what I had expected, I expected more than this, this weak and pathetic fool.

Yet, something about her was drawing me in, like a beast being lured into a trap.

She was different.

Knowing I did not have much time at all, I made my conversation short, gave her something that would be of importance to both of us, and than I told her that I would return when I have won, when I was the rightful king of Midgard.

It was the same lie that I had fed the girl back at the Avengers fortress, but this lie was one that would remain true.

Until I got to rip her of her powers and her secrets, that is.

That event never happened, the group known as the Avengers fought back, and they fought hard, defeating my army, saving their precious kind.

Knowing that I was in danger, I raced back to get the mortal girl so that we could leave, but her body was no longer there.

It was as if she had vanished, I could no longer feel her presence.

_Whatever, she will return to me one day._

I was forced into hiding after that, where I had tried my best to blend in with the mortals, but most nights were spent sleeping alone under the stars, on the cold hard ground.

I was no better then any of these pathetic, homeless mortals.

I was just another lost cause.

When I had figured nothing worse could happened, I heard news that my step-father, Odin, was murdered within his sleep.

I knew then that I needed to retreat farther into this world, knowing those pathetic Asgardians would blame me and my jealous rage.

So I hid somewhere unknown to even most mortals, the place was so small and I figured I could blend with the mortals there.

That's when it had happened, and everything had unfolded.

I found her, that mortal girl that I intended to bring with me so many years ago.

She knew something was different about me, as if she could sense I was anything but human.

I was scared she'd reveal my secret, began to learn why they blame me for all that happened that ungrateful day, but things happened that I am still at a lost to explain.

I see why my brother thought so highly of these mortals, they were not that much different from us, and she, she suffered some of the same things I had suffered, just differently.

It was then that I realized a slight problem with me, this emotion I had never felt before had taken over my mind, I was loosing who I once was, who I once was considered to be.

I am Loki, of Asgard.

I am burdened with the glorious purpose of telling you how I had been framed.

More importantly, how I had fallen in love, with a mortal.

_Elsie McDawn._


End file.
